It is desired to have a cobalt Fischer-Tropsch catalyst having improved hydrothermal stability for use in slurry reactors performing Fischer-Tropsch synthesis reactions. It is further desired to have a cobalt Fischer-Tropsch catalyst having improved catalytic activity for carbon monoxide (CO) conversion or C5+ productivity.